After The Wake
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: What happened to Kuwabara after he was dragged away from Yusuke's wake?


don't own anything.  
  
Okubo dragged Kuwabara home that night,he'd never seen his friend react this way.  
  
"You gonna be okay?" Okubo asked concerned.  
  
Kuwabara didn't look at him but with a loud sigh, whispered,"He was the only one stronger than me, Okubo. He gave me a goal. A goal to defeat him. All my life I've always been stronger. And...I finally...Finally found someone. Someone who was stroner."  
  
Okubo nodded. He wasn't sure if he understood but in a way, he did. Kuwabara had a fighting spirit, he should've been born in the times of the samurai.  
  
"We'll see you later."  
  
Outside his window Kuwabara watched his friends leave. He sat there on his bed and rubbed the tears from his eyes. "Hes dead."  
  
Kuwabara went to the bathroom, and the sound of vomiting could be heard. Shizuru slowly opened the bathroom door, looking at her brother sorrowfully.  
  
"Kazu..."   
  
Kuwabara turned, he'd been washing the gell out of his hair. "I'm going out." "Kazuma listen to me...I know it hurts...but hes dead."  
  
"Thats what bother me Shizuru. What if he becomes another ghost, another f*ckiing ghost!" Kuwabara looked down at the tiles on the bathroom floor. "Another misrable ghost...that I have to hear, crying, or screaming every night."  
  
Shizuru looked on at her little brother. In this house, hardly anyone ever slept. Only those that had no 6th sense. Shizuru and Kuwabara always heard the mourning of ghosts. Shizuru was mainly able to predict things, but she didn't really hear too much of the ghosts. She felt them, and sometimes caught a whisper of an odd wind...  
  
But Kuwabara always knew about the ghosts.  
  
He could always feel them no matter what they were, and Their feelings, their lonely, bitter, angry feelings, always kept him awake.  
  
"Kazuma..." Kuwabara pushed passed her, shaking his head. "Don't worry sis, no ones ever seen me with my hair down, I doubt people will reconize me."  
  
Shizuru watched her brother. He had that part right. With his hair down out of its hard cacoon, Kuwabara looked so much better. The curls cascaded all the way down his neck, and his his high cheek bones, making Kuwabara look younger, more innocent,and a bit cuter.  
  
But of course, he didn't want his hair to be loose when fighting, so it was always up. She watched her littler brother put on his shoes, and place a blue jacket over his grey shirt.  
  
"If your not home by midnight I'm calling the cops." Shizuru called out too him.  
  
"I'll be home."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kuwabara walked the dark streets, looking around the sleeping town. Not one of them knew that a great fighter had died that night.  
  
"At least you died nobely." Kuwabara laughed bitterly. It made him feel better that Yusuke had saved a kid. Kuwabara knew he had. He heard all sorts of lies, but When Kuwabara saw the kid, he knew.  
  
He knew Yusuke had save him.  
  
Kuwabara walked up too a bridge he use to play at when he was young. He watched his reflection, seeing the stars and the moon in the water. He felt an urge to jump in the water, to catch the stars and the moon.  
  
He shook his head.   
  
No.   
  
Kuwabara looked up at the sky and shouted, "YOU PUNK HOW DARE YOU DIE! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO DIE AND LEAVE ME BEHIND! I'M SUPPOSED TO BEAT YOU...I'm suppose...your supposed to be here..." Kuwabara put his head in his folded arms.  
  
"I don't know who died, but you'll be joining him soon."   
  
Kuwabara looked up too see about 12 men, holding chains, pocket knives, and broken bottles, all glaring at him. Some smirking smugly at him.  
  
"Great." Kuwabara sighed turning to face them.  
  
"Ready for a fight punk?" A tall, fat man asked. Kuwabara looked out at the water.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful...the stars? Especilly mirrored in the water." The men looked at him like he was crazy. "Its very peacefull to look at. It puts you at ease." Kuwabara looked back at them, his misery and pain reflecting in his eyes, along with the stars.  
  
"Your nuts."  
  
Kuwabara sighed, "When someone you care for dies....you'll understand." Kuwabara turned away, "It seems everyone in my life dies...I won't fight you."  
  
Kuwabara placed his hands in his pocket, and with his eyes downcast, began walking away.  
  
"No you don't!"  
  
A man rushed him, and Kuwabara slammed his elbow in his stomch."Leave me alone...I don't feel like fighting you.Not now..." The man's eyes roled in the back of his head, and he collasped.  
  
All at once someone had seized him and shoved him against the bridge. Chains were being wrapped around him, and were smacking his back, and legs. Pipes were smashing down on him, and he let out a loud yelp as a knife buried it self in his back.  
  
In the sky, Yusuke, who was clinging to Boeton as she dragged him off to spirit world, heard a familiar yelp of pain. "Kuwabara?" Yusuke looked down.  
  
Against his better judgement, he let go of Boetons's oar and floated down. "Yusuke?" Boeton gasped following him.  
  
When Yusuke landed at a bridge he saw several men, attackin an orange haired teen. His curls were plastered to his face from blood. His back was being struck with by chains, and other items. Yusuke's eyes widened as a knife was thrust into his back.  
  
"Yusuke-Oh dear!" Boeton gasped.   
  
"I think I know him..." Yusuke said. The curly hair didn't look familiar but-"If you want to fight me fair,than let me turn around, fight me like a man!"   
  
"Kuwabara?" Yusuke gasped reconizing the voice.  
  
He felt his blood boil.  
  
"That not fair! Hes defensless! They got him tied up and everything!" Yusuke steamed.  
  
"Theres nothing we can do...only hope someone comes out to help." Boeton said watching the scene. Yusuke spun around on her, "No one in the dam*ed town cares about anyone! They're proablly watching, and don't give a f*ck!"  
  
With out thinking Yusuke began to strike at the man, his fists just punching though the men. "DA*M!" Yusuke starred at Kuwabara, he had bruises on his arms, and his clothes had blood stains from the stab wounds.  
  
"Grea...great...Som...Some deat this'll be...No honor...whatsoever...no..none! I'll be a misrable ghost..." Kuwabara wheezed sinking too his knees.  
  
"DAM*" Yusuke cried again.  
  
He notticed a man laying on the ground compleatly knocked out. He's seen plenty of movies where ghost possed people maybe...Yusuke wasted no time in diving into the body.  
  
Yusuke sat up, looking down at his new aquired body. "Yes..."   
  
Kuwabara began to lose councisness, when he heard an angry voice, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" There was a sound of bones crunching, skulls cracking and yells of pain.  
  
When it was over, he felt the chains that bound him, be removed, and hands touch his body searching out broken bones.  
  
"Hey...this ain't so bad...You look worse off than you really are...just a mild concussion..." Kuwabara turned around, close to passing out. He looked at the man who saved him and saw right through it.  
  
"Ura...Urameshi?"   
  
Yusuke gasped.  
  
"What....uh no...I'm a thug! Word g...uh...yo yo yo!"   
  
Kuwabara laughed, but winced with pain, "Dam* you...your horriable at lieing...you fool...you..you dumbas*"  
  
Yusuke glared at wishing to punch him when he saw tears streaming out his eyes.  
  
"Why'd ya die...you...you were suppose...supposed to saty here...so I could have...have a goal...YOu were my goal."  
  
Yusuke flushed with embarssment.  
  
"Hey now...don't worry...I'll be back...and we can have another fight...I promise."  
  
"You jerk...don't lie...I was...was supposes...to get..stronger...and fight you...so I could...be like my Dad...feh...A dad I never met..."  
  
Yusuke felt his heart tighten. He never knew his parents either.  
  
He scoope dhim up, Boeton following, looking amazed at Yusuke. She pulled out her book and said, "Ah here it is...Kazuma Kuwabara, parents killed at three, he and his sister were sent to an orphanage, untill at 8 years old his sister gained legal custody.Says here he was in the accident that killed his parents which caused his fact to get slightly disfigured-"  
  
"Shut up Boeton." Yusuke growled.  
  
He walked listening to Kuwabara bable a bit more. He finally slumped on his chest and whispered, "Come...come back."  
  
"I will Kuwabara I will."  
  
Yusuke dropped him off at Sihzuru's and she imeddiantly took ocer him.  
  
"How is he?" Yusuke asked feeling himself beginning to lose control of the man's body.   
  
"Hes fine...its the cuncussion that knocked him out. He gotton worse beating from you...Yusuke Urameshi." Shizuru smiled, and Yusuke's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Whats with you people and being able to tell who I am?"  
  
Shizuru smiled, "You better go before you lose control of that body."  
  
Yusuke nodded, "Make sure Kuwabara knows..." Yusuke smirked, "I'm gonna beat the crap out of him when he gets up for causing so much trouble." 


End file.
